My Night with My Shadow
by TrueNight1025
Summary: Shadow and Starr are married now and on their honeymoon. ShadowxOC don't like, don't read. This is a one-shot, this event happening during the last chapter of my story. In the POV of my OC Starr the Hedgehog. Rated M for lemon.


******Note: this is my first lemon so I hope I got it right. Again, if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

_July 14th, Bedtime Late_

**Starr's POV:**

This was it... Shadow and I were officially married! We had our honeymoon at the Mobius Suite, a room on the top floor. My bag was packed with essentials and a little something the girls (Amy, Rouge and Blaze) had given me to 'impress Shadow'. My new husband and I were in our room, he was on the bed fidgeting and I was in the bathroom preparing myself for him. He had been fidgety all night, like something was bothering him so I planned to asked him about it. After preparing myself I looked in the mirror and smiled, hoping Shadow would approve. Then I heard him.

"Starr," he called out to me. "I need to tell you something."

I walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light out after me, and the only light that was on was the moonlight peeping in through the curtains. His back was to me as he spoke.

"I've been meaning to tell you something so here it goes," he took a breath but I interrupted him.

"Can you at least face me when telling me?" I asked him sweetly. He turned around ready to tell me what was bothering him. The only thing he could get out was "I..."

He went wide-eyed at what I was wearing: a pink negligee that was very... revealing; I wasn't wearing my gloves or inhibitor rings but he was.

"I... I... Think... You're very beautiful," he said as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my lower back.

"Thank you but you were going to say something else. So what is it?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to me. I could feel his white fur against my flashy breasts and he gasped at the feeling as well.

"Starr... I'm... I'm a virgin like you. I'm a... I'm a little nervous."

"Oh Shadow, so am I. I've been shaking like a rattlesnake since we got here."

Shadow did a relived laugh as he kissed me softly, his lips caressing mine like touching the petals of a rose.

"And another thing," he said to me. "When did you get that... outfit?"

"The girls gave it to me on my hen party. Do you like it?"

I know it was a stupid thing to ask; of course he liked it, he was practically drooling!

"It's lovely but I love the woman wearing it more."

"Oh Shadow."

I leaned in and started to kiss his lips. He kissed me back as we danced into each other, then I could feel his tongue on my lips. He wanted entrance and I gave it to him. Our tongues battled for dominance but I gave it easily, I wanted to be completely consumed by him. His hands rubbed me down, feeling every part of me that others didn't see. It felt so, _so_ good. Suddenly I felt his hands squeeze on my bum cheeks, the feeling made me squeak and stumble into him more. He chuckled through his kisses.

"I'm putty in your hands, my dear Shadow," I said to him.

"Let me mold you my Starr," he said to me placing his hand around the side of my neck. "My sweet, sweet Starr." He kissed me more and more.

We fell into the wall, I was pinned against his strong, muscular body and the cold, hard wall. I felt his bulge on my leg through his boxers. Continuing to rub me down, I rubbed on his sensitive spot: the quills on his back. I ran my fingers through and on his quills, he moaned in my mouth, kissing me and leaning into my body more. I started to feel his body, his strong chest, his white fur, his broad shoulders. I felt my hands move uncontrollably down his body to his boxers. I slipped my hands in and felt him. What turned me on was how thick he was, it felt like my hand could barely fit around it. He moaned in my mouth again but louder and more desirable.

Soon after, I felt my nightie getting removed from me and the only thing I was wearing were my pink undies and red bra. We fell on the bed, him on top of me, as he continued to kiss my lips and neck. Each kiss was planted with wild love and controlled lust. He moved down to my chest and started to kiss the top of my breasts. I gasped and moaned at the advances, it was like a spark was growing bigger in my chest.

Then Shadow slipped his hands under my back and unclipped my bra, he tossed it on the floor and looked at what he was after. I paused for a moment, he had never seen my bare breasts before and I knew he felt what I was thinking. He looked up at me and caressed his fingers on my cheek. He went back at my bosom and started sucking on my left nipple. I moaned in sweet pleasure as I could feel his tongue against my erect nipple, he sucked on it like a hungry baby. I ran my one hand through his quills, directing him to continue; I used the other to grab the sheets. After he had done his duty on the first one, he kissed his way to my right one where he performed the same lovely attack. I cried out his name and moaned more loudly when he hummed with half my breast in his mouth.

"Oh... goes as loud as you want my dear," he said seductively. "No one can hear us."

I did what he said, I was breathing deeply and moving with his body; my back arched when I felt him massage my first breast. After he had finished with my bust, he went down south, leaving a trail of kisses behind him. He went to my underwear and took them off gently. Once they were off, he had found my secret flower. He could see that I was wet as he leaned in and started to kiss my inner thigh close to my pussy. I gave out louder moans of lustful pleasure, like Shadow told me, as I felt his fingers dig inside me. I gasped at the sudden feeling as I felt myself getting separated and rubbed around, then I felt overwhelming bliss: I felt Shadow's tongue go inside me. I felt him lick my clitoris and swirl himself around me. He sucked on me as I felt myself, naturally or unnaturally, pressing his head in my pussy more.

"Sha-Shadow," I said through the loud moans I was giving. "I think I'm going to cum!"

He pulled himself out of me. I was confused and looked down at him wondering why he didn't let me, he was licking his lips from my juices on him. He pulled himself back up to where we were face to face. He leaned against my body and I could feel his bulge again; he was ready.

"You taste so sweet," he said smiling; I blushed at his complement. "By the way, I told you."

"Told me what?"

"I told you that you would be begging me to take my rings off," he was now taking off both his gloves and inhibitor rings. I looked down as I saw him take off his boxers, I saw his six inch member. I had never seen one before and all I could do was stare; I was excited and scared at the same time. Shadow looked over at me and said, "like what you see?"

I nodded my head quickly as he positioned himself over me.

"Ready?" He asked me and I nodded and hummed and 'uh huh' out. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

He entered inside me slowly, I felt him pause waiting for me to give him the okay to continue. I nodded my head and he entered me fully. I gritted my teeth and mouthed 'ows' when my hymen was torn. I couldn't hide the few tears that came out my eyes, I wanted to be brave for him like how he was brave for me. Shadow wiped the tears from my face and lovely kissed my cheek.

"I just want to feel it still for a moment," I said to my lover, he nodded. I felt how thick and hard he was, it felt so good in me. I gave him the okay to make love to me. Then he started, he moved out then moved back in. It hurt at first but after a few movements, the pain turned to copulated lust. His member was rubbing against my walls, finally he had a steady rhythm on me. I had to grab his arms for support, he was riding me so pleasingly.

"Yes... Oh, yes," I managed to get out through wanton moans. "Shadow... Hard. Go... harder... on me!"

He did what I told him to, his hips ground against mine, but we fit into each other perfectly. Shadow was moaning more and more, I didn't think he could get a harder member but he did.

"So how am I?" He asked me through the pleasure.

"Thick," I got out. "You're so thick! Keep doing that! OH! Go harder... and faster! How am I?"

"You... Oh, you're tight. I can barely move in you anymore!"

"Oh Shadow! I'm going... to cum! Keep going! **...SHADOW!**"

He did keep going and I had my first orgasm, it was so lustful and complete it gave me goosebumps down my spine as I arched it. Soon Shadow had his orgasm, yelling my name and lustfully pressing in me harder, as he released his seed in me, filling me completely. We both collapsed, he fell on top of me. I held him there for a moment, feeling his raised heartbeat against my chest. He rolled off me, we both were breathing heavily. He rolled on his side to face me and brought his hand to my cheek and cupped it.

"I love you, my Starr," Shadow said to me and he kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I love you too, my Shadow," I replied as I curled up in his arms and we both fell deep asleep.

That was the first night that I didn't have a seizure or worry about my past; I was in full peace and bliss.

* * *

**I felt like writing this just because I like these two together and I like my OC. I did a lot of research and a lot of reading. Thanks for everything and to all my fans and those who believed in me!**


End file.
